Cynder's Lies
by ritoruu
Summary: A little tribute to evil Cynder. Little hints of EmberXSpyro and SpyroXCynder.  Enjoy.


**Just a little something something I put together out of boredom, and a tribute to evil cynder. Enjoy!~**

.:XOXOX:.

EMBER P.O.V

_Cold. Freezing. Black._

_Black scales invade my mind. I can't take her constant torture._

_She really is the puppet of Malefor. The Terror of the skies. The black beast._

_He doesn't think that._

_He doesn't know her._

_She doesn't even know herself. What she's capible of. What she does to other dragons._

_What she does to me._

_She hurts me. She beats me. She hates me._

_Never in my life have I been this hurt._

_I try to hide my worry. My sadness. My frustration. My anger._

_It never works. What's the point anyways?_

_She just pushes me down._

_Cynder._

_Why?_

_Why do you hurt me?_

_Why do you insist I'm a bad dragon?_

_For stealing him?_

_I never stole him._

_He chose me._

_I couldn't help it._

_You don't know me, nor him._

_He loves me, for I am not a torturing, hellish beast that wishes to kill other dragons for fun._

_I'm not like that._

_I have always been a sweet, little, pink dragoness of the Dragon Village._

_Nothing more. Only living on how I live. Ignoring the one's like you._

_But, you still seem to bring me pain._

_You beat me up constantly for things you say I did, when I didn't._

_Why?_

_Why do you hate me?_

_I thought we were best friends._

_I thought we were like sisters._

_I guess things change. But, for you, they change on a whole new level._

_It horrifies me. All the time. And you always hide it from Spyro._

_Spyro's so clueless because of you._

_Everyone thinks you're innocent and you were sorry for everything you did._

_Ha._

_Never would you be sorry._

_I wanna tell them. But, you said you would kill me. _

_But, I'm one step ahead. _

_You can't find me. You don't know what's coming Cynder._

_I will expose you for the demon you are._

_For the trouble you've caused._

_For the pain and suffering I have to feel everyday because of you._

_You will no longer win against me._

_I have dragons who will defend me. Even Spyro._

_Sure, he may not believe it at first, but he will._

_I will show him the real you. _

_And you will be sorry._

_Sorry you ever decided to mess with little-miss pinky._

.:XOXOX:.

SPYRO'S P.O.V

_I-I can't believe it. _

_That she was like this all along._

_Hurting my friends._

_Lying to me._

_Killing other inoccent dragons and saying it wasn't her fault._

_I never would've thought she, out of all dragons, would do this._

_It hurts to know that my best friend, my partner, my love, would do this to me._

_I thought Ember was lying. But, she wasn't._

_B-but, why?_

_I thought that all of her darkness was gone._

_All of her troubles were whisped away when we killed Malefor._

_But..._

_Apparently it was all a lie._

_She even told me she loved me._

_Was that a lie?_

_Was it!_

_No._

_No. It couldn't be._

_...Could it..._

_I don't even know anymore._

_I don't feel like a hero._

_Infact, I feel like this was all my fault. I'm so sorry Ember._

_I didn't think she would do this._

_I'm terrible for denying you at first._

_Can you forgive me?_

_Please?_

_I don't want you to be put through this again. _

_I don't wanna see others be hurt. Others suffer and die._

_I wouldn't be a hero if I let that happen._

_I'm not a hero._

_For letting Cynder turn up this way._

.:XOXOX:.

CYNDER'S P.O.V

_Oh, God._

_They all hate me._

_That pink bitch ratted me out._

_Now, even Spyro hates me._

_Everyone hates me._

_They all should burn in hell._

_Burn._

_I'm Malefor's puppet, and the forever-lasting darkness inside of me will always say that._

_I love the feeling of darkness._

_It makes me feel like I have power over those who think less of me._

_Less of what I can do to them._

_I only released it on Ember._

_She was a weak target anyways. _

_So, it didn't matter weather she got hurt or not._

_She still wouldn't tell._

_She'd be to scared._

_Knowing I would kill her skinny ass._

_But, all that matters is me, now._

_I'm in chains._

_In prison._

_I'm a prisoner in my own home._

_Everyone was right about me._

_I'm terrible._

_I'm a monster._

_Even Spyro thinks so._

_Everyone does._

_It's all Ember's Goddamn fault._

_Thanks Ember..._

_Thanks for making me realize what my true purpose of living is._

_Killing._

_Murdering._

_Torturing._

_Hurting._

_How did I not realize it before?_

_It's my talent. My sixth sense. My job._

_To make others feel pain!_

_But, there is just one, teensie, little problem._

_I'm in chains. _

_I can't do anything._

_I'm slowly dying in this cell._

_No food._

_No water._

_No clean air._

_Other dragons making me feel like shit._

_But, they learned the hard way._

_They learned the hard way indeed._

_I'm gonna get out of here, Ember._

_I'm going to find you._

_I'm going to kill you._

_Look out._

_The Terror of the Skies is back._

**A/N: It was a tribute to evil Cynder. I always liked evil cynder better anyways! Review plz!**


End file.
